Star Cross'd Lovers
by Katheryn Mae
Summary: In her seventh year, Minerva sinks into depression, and only one person can save her from it. Will he return her love? And if he does - then what will they see their love? And what if he's Minerva's professor? ADMM. rating may change. ABANDON
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Don't own HP.

AN: I had this bunny form overnight. And because of it – and the three pages in my Global Studies notebook I've used on ideas, all other stories are on hiatus until this is fully completed.

* * *

**Prologue **

_Armando Dippet_

Love is a mysterious thing; every single human being knows its feelings. It can be the love of a parent. The love of a sibling. Love from your friends. Or love from the one you choose to spend your life with.

I knew love, many kinds, being Headmaster of Hogwarts; I saw almost every type of love in the world. Parents writing weekly letters to their children, asking about their life and how they were doing. An older sibling helping a younger sibling around the school on their first day of classes. A friend comforting another after a sad letter from home or a break-up with their boyfriend. Even the occasional love between two students, between classes, wrapped in each other's arms, sharing a moment in their own world.

I married Kathleen James, a witch only a few years younger than me, but twice as wise as I ever felt I could be. We married soon after graduating and had a daughter, Camille Elizabeth Dippet, about six years after we graduated. When Camille was nineteen, she married Joseph McGonagall – a man four years her senior. It wasn't that Kathleen and I didn't approve of the marriage, but more of the timeline in which it took place. In May of 1924, she and Joseph had met when spoke at Hogwarts about jobs in Gringotts. That summer, she became his assistant and he mentored her, teaching her the quickest ways around the bank and which vaults had the highest security on them. That October, he asked her to marry him and she said yes. At the time, neither Kathleen nor I knew she had been romantically involved with anyone.

Immediately, Kathleen and I took a liking to Joseph when he and Camille were married in early January of the following year. He offered, as soon as the marriage papers were signed, to buy Kathleen and I tickets to a weeklong exploration trip in southern France, which, we agreed to happily. That June, I left Hogwarts for an early summer break and returned three days before the start of the 1925-1926 term, to find that Camille was expecting a child.

At first, we were shocked when we learned of it, and Kathleen asked Camille why she and Joseph wanted a child when she had only turned twenty that summer. She replied by saying that they were "ready". Neither Kathleen nor I believed her. But never the less, we offered to run errands for her and Joseph for the first few months of the baby's life.

When their baby was born, Kathleen owled me right away, insisting that I drop everything and return home, something was up. Kathleen knew not to owl me during the week and insist that I come home, but never the less, I did, leaving Albus in charge for the rest of the week while I returned home. I didn't expect what I found then.

Apparently, as Kathleen had started her story, Joseph was "using" our family. She told me that the amount in Camille's vault at Gringotts had gone down substantially, and there was no record of where it was going, except that Joseph's vault had being increasing steadily since his and Camille's engagement a year ago. Worried, I insisted that we see our granddaughter, which Camille had given birth to earlier that day. Although, when hearing Joseph's request that Camille had relayed to Kathleen, I became more frightened of the safety of our daughter and granddaughter.

Camille brought her daughter to us over the Christmas holidays, because Joseph was supposedly going out of town. She had deep green eyes with lighter hazel flecks in them, and her hair was a dark brown color. Sadly, those were the most distinguishing characteristics of her, and no one on our side of the family had green eyes or brown hair. When Camille came in that evening, she dropped her bags at the door, hurried to us and thrust the wrapped bundle in our faces, beaming happily.

Our granddaughter's name was Minerva Mae McGonagall, or Mina for short. Camille told us that she had picked out the name after rereading Greek mythology and becoming bored of looking at lists of common baby names. She had wanted something unique, and having the initials "MMM" was certainly unique in Camille's mind.

Something that day told me that Minerva was to play an important role in the Wizarding World's power years later, but I could never figure it out. Not until the spring of 1945 did I finally understand exactly what she would amount to.


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Don't own HP.

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Minerva Mae McGonagall_

The flames flickered in the dying hearth and no sound was uttered from the only occupant of the room. Across the small chamber; numerous quills, books, leafs of parchment and assorted articles of clothing surrounded the small window seat. The bed was still neatly made, even if the school year had begun over a month ago. A few plates of food sat on the table besides the fire; sandwiches, nibbled at half-heartedly; half-filled goblets of pumpkin juice; and large, generous portions of cake overflowed onto the single chair besides the table. A suitcase stood open besides a smaller door, which one would assume, lead to the washroom.

But the most curious sight one would see, was the small knapsack besides the window seat. It held numerous wrapped packages, which held stale old sandwiches, mostly ham and cheese that had been delivered by worried house elves. Besides the sandwiches, a faded t-shirt and a worn, knee-length gray skirt, one from her early Hogwarts year, sat tucked in the bottom of the bag. Tided up in a smaller cloth bag was a toothbrush, a small hand mirror and brush. Tucked between the clothes and bag was a worn, black pair of sneakers and a slightly nicer pair of ballet shoes.

As soon as one entered the room, they would see the one scene that hadn't changed, except for a few short hours a day, since the night of September first. On the window seat, sat Minerva McGonagall, staring out into the sky, night and day. Her normally tidy raven-colored hair that usually was pulled into a braid down her back, hung loosely around her face. The normally smiling face, with deep, smiling brown eyes, now looked worn, as if years of pain and sadness had been pushed forwards by a single word.

And indeed it had.

There was nothing left for her. No one was there to laugh with her, no one to dry her tears, no one to be there when she needed a shoulder to cry on. And, the most important for her, no one for her to love. She thought he didn't love her. He was too old for her, probably married and with a family of his own. After all, he _was _her professor. She had no right to love a man of his status. But she did. He listened to her, any time she needed someone to be there for her.

Minerva could still remember a night in her first year, when the fact that her father had left her and her mother because he had been in love with someone, much younger, all along. The memory was still fresh in her young mind and worried her deeply. Even though it had happened when she was in her late childhood years, the summer before her ninth birthday, her life had been such a common, daily routine, that one event such as this one, could upset her so.

She had made her way to his office, seeking comfort in one who might be able to help her. Knocking quietly, she had pushed open the door and asked, very quietly, to see the Headmaster. He had agreed, taking her by the hand and offering her his hand and leading her along the dark hallways towards the Headmaster's office. Once there, Armando had taken her in his arms and rocked her gently in his lap, as if she was a small child again. He knew of her past and resented her father, whom he knew on a personal level, deeply and vowed to protect her no matter the situation. After she had been consoled, Minerva allowed herself to be lead back to Gryffindor Tower, still allowing tears to flow down her cheeks.

Even now, she let her mind think upon the days when she wasn't in love with him and when she could return home, lock herself in her room and dream of Hogwarts and the upcoming year. She allowed her past to consume her, for then, there was no love. There was no broken hearts. There was only a friendship, a strong bond from the moment they met. From the moment she walked into his classroom, they were, when possible, inseparable, and no one could stop her from getting what she wanted.

Except her past.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two – December 24, 1944

Wrapped in freshly washed robes, Minerva walked slowly through the halls. It was six-thirty, and dinner wasn't to start for another half hour. But, she had barely walked the halls of the school this year, and wanted to be sure that she wasn't terribly late for dinner. Trying to keep a smile on her face, she looked out of a window on the third floor hallway, and giving a sigh, she turned and continued her walk. Her normally straight black hair had been done early that morning and hung in loose ringlets around her face, framing her deep brown eyes and pale face. Around her neck, she wore a simple gold necklace, decorated with a small holly berry charm.

Remaining quiet, she slipped past a couple engrossed in a rather heated snog session below one of the many sprigs of mistletoe. Slightly surprised to see others in the halls, she made her way quickly towards the Great Hall, hoping she wouldn't run into any one else. Silently, she wished to be back at her chambers, alone with her thoughts, but at a personal letter from the Headmaster, she had, somewhat reluctantly, accepted an invitation to a Christmas dinner in the Great Hall. But, at the same time, she felt happy, included and vaguely saddened that the Headmaster had thought of her. Although the thought her first meeting with the Headmaster, and his more personal side, she felt a deep sense of longing and sadness well up inside of her.

Pausing halfway along a corridor, she leaned against the wall, feeling suddenly dizzy. She closed her eyes and placed a hand to her forehead, hoping she'd be all right to make it to dinner on time.

"Miss McGonagall!" a voice called her name, and Minerva blinked open her eyes slowly, looking up to see the Headmaster coming towards her. She smiled, but her smile faded when he reached her, grasping her shoulders. "Are you all right? Would you like me to walk you back to your rooms?" Worry filled his voice and part of Minerva wanted to say yes so she could return to the comfort and safety of her rooms. But his caring smile made her shake her head and she straightened up, smiling.

"I'm fine Headmaster, just slightly dizzy, I haven't had much to eat today." Minerva responded, not meeting his eyes. If she had though, she would have seen worry and sadness flash through Armando's normally smiling eyes and the grim expression on his face. Gripping her shoulder, Armando nodded, "Of course, I'm glad you decided to join us Minerva," he added, using her first name, slightly to his surprise.

Minerva shook her head, brushing past him, feeling a sudden sadness at his worried nature. She walked a few feet then turned, a light sparkle in her eyes, "Aren't you coming to dinner Headmaster?" After her joke, Minerva's smile broke and she felt hot tears slip down her cheeks. But, she wiped them away and looked up, "Don't worry, I'm fine," Minerva responded, seeing the worried look in Armando's eyes.

"No you aren't." Armando snapped, looking slightly annoyed, "You haven't come to one class this year. Spend your days locked in your room. Don't talk to anyone at all. And when you do come out of your rooms, you start crying over nothing. I'm surprised Albus wanted to name you Head Girl. Honestly, I trust him …" he trailed off, seeing more tears slip down Minerva's cheeks. Grasping Minerva's shoulders, he knelt before her, trying to look into her eyes, "What's wrong Miss McGonagall?"

Shaking her head, at first, Minerva didn't answer, and she turned, walking away from the Headmaster. She honestly wanted to tell someone what was wrong; how she needed Albus to come to her and wrap her in his arms and promise to never leave her again. But she doubted that Albus' boss would be the one that would be pleased to know why she was so upset, and the fact that she was unconditionally in love with his deputy was the reason. After a few moments, Minerva turned, deciding to give Armando a hint, "I'm under a bit of stress," she sighed, hoping he'd believe her.

The look on his face told her that he didn't. It was the flash of annoyance and suspicion that made Minerva worry, _why would Armando be suspicious of her being under stress? _But his next question answered it for her. "What exactly do you mean, you've barely left your rooms and haven't been to one class this term that I'm aware of. So, what, exactly is causing you this much pain and stress?"

"I miss him." Minerva whispered, trying to keep her voice as quiet a whisper as possible.

"You miss who Miss McGonagall? Your family?" Armando sounded annoyed, but he didn't show it much, only a slight hint in his voice gave it away.

"Albus," she whispered, "the school's different without him," Minerva felt tears slip down her cheeks and she wiped them away hurriedly.

"Yes, I suppose it is." Armando still didn't completely understand why Albus being gone was affecting her so much but he nodded, "I know you and him were close, too close for a student and teacher in my opinion, but he'll be back for New Year's Eve. I suppose you can visit him then." Agreeing silently, Minerva made her way from Armando and towards the Great Hall, now curious to see whom else would be at dinner.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three – Still Minerva's POV

* * *

At the Christmas Eve Feast/Dinner

Minerva slid into a chair, surprised to see the Great Hall so empty, then again, she reminded herself, the war would bring families closer together and parents would want to see their children. There were only two other students there, about half of the school's staff, along with a woman that she didn't recognize. Besides her, Minerva was happy to see Rubeus Hagrid, who, although no longer a Gryffindor, still someone she felt she could talk to without having Armando question her any longer. But to her dismay, on her other side, the Potions Master, Horace Slughorn, took a seat besides her as soon as she sat down, looking worried. On Horace's other side, sat Tom Riddle, a sixth year Slytherin who had few friends and, according to him, had gotten the most of Slytherin's house points each year.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Head Girl," Tom laughed quietly, making sure no one heard him, "What've you been doing all year, locked up in your rooms. Honestly, call yourself Head Girl? What kind of Head Girl skips class?" He laughed, turning to a fourth-year Slytherin besides him, and he gave another laugh, muttering something else.

"Ignore 'im," Rubeus frowned, "he's jus' a whole lot o' trouble." He laughed, taking a bite of a dinner roll and continuing, "Although he's righ' – where 'ave you been this year Minerva? None o' us see yeh around anymore…" he trailed off, seeing a glare Armando was giving him from across the table. "Never min' – happy Christmas Eve, 'ope it's a good one … with Dumbledore gone an' all …" he trailed off as tears slipped down Minerva's cheeks.

"I hope so too," Minerva choked out between sobs, ignoring Tom and his friend's laughter behind their hands. She wiped her eyes and ignored the worried looks from some of the staff, and shook her head, taking the handkerchief Horace had offered her and blew her nose.

"You an' Dumbledore are close aren't yeh?" Rubeus went on quietly, hoping Armando didn't hear him. Nodding, Minerva gave a slight smile, helping herself to a dinner roll and buttering it quietly, "Sometimes las' year, he call yeh Mina around me, an' I kept wondering why, since he's a teacher an' all." Pouring a mug of hot cocoa, Minerva nodded, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill.

"Yeah, Albus called me 'Mina' a lot, I think my mum called me that at first, I'm honestly not sure where Albus got it." Minerva smiled and helped herself to a dish of steaming chili, which according to Rubeus, had been made by Armando earlier that day. "I think it's why Albus allowed me to call him by his first name when I was having my lessons, since we were such good friends."

"Can I call yeh Mina? Or do yeh want me to call yeh Minerva?" Rubeus asked, seeing Minerva smile slightly. Minerva laughed, "Mina is perfectly fine," she shot a look at Tom, "but I only allow my _friends _to call me Mina. Everyone else has to call me Minerva."

"Pudding?" Horace suddenly turned to Minerva, offering a large silver bowl of what looked like red milk that was partly curdled. Cringing inwardly, Minerva shook her head, shuddering as a few other members of the staff swallowed mouthfuls of the pudding. Horace shrugged, "You missing out Miss McGonagall…" he turned to his own dish and spooned it into his mouth, smiling.

Professor Merrythought, the Care of Magical Creatures teacher turned to her, a worried smile on her face. She was one of Minerva's favorite teachers, and Minerva partly regretted not taking her class, because she knew it would be likely that she would have gone down to the Lake if there were a class to be held there. Her eyes were a soft hazel green and when she spoke, it sounded as if she was singing, "Any careers in mind of next year Miss McGonagall?" she asked, causing about half the table to look her way.

"No, not really," Minerva felt a faint blush creep into her cheeks, "I've considered some things, mostly jobs at the Ministry or odd jobs in Diagon Alley for now, nothing serious."

"You'd be good here Miss McGonagall, if only there were a spot open for next year as a teacher." Professor Ramirez, the Herbology professor put in from his place besides Tom's friend, who's name Minerva couldn't seem to remember.

"A student teacher maybe?" Professor Merrythought suggested, "You did wonderfully in Care of Magic Creatures."

"And Charms," Filius Flitwick added from besides Rubeus, "but I'll bet you've got your eyes on Albus' Transfiguration spot. He doesn't shut up about how well you've done in his classes." Minerva felt a blush creep into her cheeks and inwardly, her stomach flip-flopped, realizing that Flitwick had just spoken her exact feelings.

"Possibly," Minerva nodded, feeling her tears near breaking point at another mention of Albus, "or Potions. But you're right Professor Flitwick, Albus' Transfiguration spot does look good, I've always enjoyed the subject." She felt tears slip down her cheeks, and unable to remain at the table any longer, rose and took of towards the door.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four – _Still _Minerva's POV

She huddled against a statue near the second floor staircase, having only run up one flight of stairs and towards her rooms, tears now falling freely from her eyes.

"Minerva," she heard a voice call, and looking up, she spotted Armando standing a few feet away, "don't worry yourself over Albus. He's going to be fine, you'll see him in a few days." His voice was half-scolding but also sympathetic, as he watched her actions closely. He made his way towards her, "Listen Minerva, I know you miss Albus, and that he's one of you closest friends, but you need to understand that he's really busy now, and he's only going to visit every few months."

"I understand that," Minerva snapped, her voice much harsher than she intended, and blushing, she continued, "I just miss him, that's all." She froze, seeing admiration flash in the Headmaster's eyes, and turning, she quirked her eyebrows.

"No, nothing Minerva," Armando replied, "I just thought that you possibly cared for Albus as more than a friend…" he trailed off, seeing the look Minerva shot him. Yes, he was much older than her, and had much more authority over her, but he knew it wasn't a good idea to annoy Minerva when she was upset. Sighing, Minerva leaned against the wall, and looked up at Armando out of the corner of her eyes.

"Albus is my professor, why would I think of him in anything more than a friendly context?" She tried not to show annoyance but she shrugged, "I'm going back to dinner." Brushing past Armando, she made her way down the stairs and into the hall, keeping her eyes on her feet.

"Yeh okay Mina?" Rubeus asked quietly, as she slid into her seat. He offered her a plate of gravy, nodding to the small pile of mashed potatoes on her plate. Everyone looked up again as a bang echoed from the back of the Hall and Armando strode in, followed by Albus Dumbledore, who looked worn and tired.

"Would you look at what the storm blew in!" Armando cried, conjuring a chair from the air in front of him, and pushing it in between Minerva and Horace. Limping slightly, Albus made his way around the table, hugging students and staff alike, then took his seat, keeping his eyes on Minerva. Smiling, Minerva turned to Albus, her eyes alight with a glow no one had seen her with before, "It's nice to have you back professor," she whispered, though everyone at the table heard her.

"It's nice to see you to Mina, I missed you especially," Albus responded, using his pet name for her, much to the shock of the other teachers there, "how's your year been going?" He added on, ignoring the look Armando was giving him, which plainly told him to shut up and eat dinner. Twirling her spoon in the potatoes, Minerva shrugged, trying to lead the conversation as far from the topic of her schooling as possible.

"It's fine, Hogwarts isn't the same without you." She gave a weak smile, "What've you been doing since you've left?"

"This and that," Albus shrugged, helping himself to his own potatoes, "mostly planning, that's what our camp is mostly for, we plan, the other camps carry out our actions. Though we do fight sometimes," he nodded to the walking stick between the two chairs, and then at a bandage on his leg, "that's not how I got this though; this was a silly mistake." Seeing Minerva's worried glance, he squeezed her hand reassuringly, "Nothing serious, don't worry Mina. It's heal in about a month, we've got some cliffs nearby our camp, and I was bringing in some supplies from a boat …" he trailed off, seeing that the whole table was looking his and Minerva's way.

"Ouch, hope you feel better," Minerva whispered, keeping her hand clasped in Albus'. "Also, " she added, looking hopeful, "I was wondering, about next year, is it possible if I could student-teach some of your classes?" Nodding, Albus laughed slightly, along with Filius, who, heard by mostly everyone, leaned over to Armando and whispered, rather loudly, "I _knew _she was after Albus' spot."

"Really," Albus laughed, "Filius, let Minerva ask me," he tried to suppress his smile, turning back to Minerva. "Is Professor Flitwick right, do you really want my Transfiguration spot?"

"Yes," Minerva nodded, "although I don't think this year's marks will allow me to teach…" she trailed off, adding the last bit quietly.

"What do you mean Minerva?" Albus looked worried, "I'm sure you Transfiguration marks from this year are perfectly fine, even if I'm not teaching you and Armando is. You are one of my best students and I wouldn't be more pleased to have you help me teach next year, no matter what your marks are." He looked towards Armando, who was avoiding his gaze, but clearly, at the same time, signaling for him to shut up and eat. Then, turning to Tom, who had snorted into his potatoes at the mention of Minerva teaching, Albus narrowed his eyes, "May I ask, Mr. Riddle, what is so funny? I'll be honest, your marks in Transfiguration aren't exactly the best in the world."

"Well," a grin spread across Tom's face, "you see, Minerva doesn't _go _to class – at all. She hasn't all year."


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five – Albus' POV (kinda) – bet you've been waiting for this. :]

"What?" Albus' head snapped towards Minerva, "You haven't gone to class all year?" He looked worried, but at a closer look, Minerva thought she saw a slight bit of anger flash in his eyes. Nodding, Minerva dropped her fork onto her plate, and rose, running from the table, tear now streaming freely down her face. From besides her seat, Rubeus glared at Tom, making no attempt to conceal his fury from the teachers around them.

"Now yeh did it," he growled, "any idiot could see Minerva didn't wan' to talk about it." Tom shrugged, not trying to suppress a smile, and one spread, cat-like, onto his face. He exchanged an annoyed glace with his friend and muttered, "Gryffindors," under his breath.

"I'll go talk to her," Albus rose, grasping his walking stick and limping hurriedly towards the door, "I'll be back soon." He turned, heading quickly and quietly towards the door. Making his way up the stairs towards the second floor, Albus tried to place his exact feelings for his Head Girl. It wasn't friendship, no, definitely more than that. Though he was hesitant to say a lover, or even his best friend. Trying not to let him mind dwell on exactly what he felt – more than friendship, but, in his eyes, not a lover – Albus made his way along the hallway towards a second set of stairs that only he and a few other knew about.

Pausing at a portrait, he gazed at it fondly. It was one that had not originally been in the building, only added about five to ten years ago, when he introduced the idea to allow the Head Girl and Boy to their own quarters. Across the landscape it featured, it held a sad, longing mood. The main focus was the Astronomy Tower of Hogwarts, although the girl sitting atop the tower turrets, her feet hanging over the edge, made the portrait even sadder. He gave the password, and slipped into the room, trying not to squint too much in the dimness of the passage.

Hurrying along, Albus entered the small, circular room, and looked up in awe. The roof opened into the night sky, and even in the chilly December evening, Minerva sat on the cold stone floor, face turned upwards. Momentarily lost in her beauty, Albus watched as she sighed, her head turning towards the sky and her eyes gazing at the stars. Making his way up the narrow staircase, silently, Albus dropped down besides her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and putting his robes around her.

"You must be cold Mina," Albus whispered, watching her motions as she snuggled slightly into his arms. Shrugging, Minerva turned to him, her eyes blazing.

"I'm fine," she snapped, "Thank you for your concern though."

"You're _not _fine Minerva." Albus protested, "Missing classes?" he sighed, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing I can talk to you – or anyone – about." Minerva snapped, rising and making her way slowly away from him.

"Why not?" Albus asked, looking worried and wrapping his arms around Minerva's shoulders, as, to his surprise, she began to cry. Burying her head on his shoulder, Minerva wrapped her arms around Albus' neck, her fingernails digging into the base of his neck.

"I've missed you Albus," Minerva's sobs were slightly muffled, but she lifted her head slightly to speak, "so much. Why did you have to go?" Albus could almost feel her pain as Minerva buried her face on his shoulder again and began to cry, more in earnest now, her tears beginning to soak through his robe.

"Minerva," Albus whispered, somewhat touched, "I didn't want to leave Hogwarts, trust me, but when this came up … I had to go." He sighed, stroking her hair gently, "You'll understand when you're older Minerva, I promise you that. But what does missing me have to do with you missing class?"

"Well," Minerva looked up, "I missed you, more than anything, to do anything else."

"What does that have to do with you missing class Minerva?" Albus asked, partly touched by her words, "I understand you've missed me a lot, but I still don't see how that affects your ability to go to class." Minerva frowned, taking a step backwards from Albus and looking into his eyes.

"I miss you, and I need your friendship Albus," Minerva whispered, tears slipping down her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around Albus neck and buried her face on his shoulder.

"I'll be here for you Minerva," Albus promised, kissing the top of her head. "Now until forever."


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six – Albus' POV

He made his way down the tower steps about half an hour later, still shivering slightly from the December chill of the night winds. Heading directly towards his rooms, Albus let his mind wander back towards his visit so far to Hogwarts, and what he'd learned so far. But, it really wasn't really much when he thought of it.

He'd learned that Minerva hadn't been to class all year. That she, even though she hadn't been to class, wanted to student-teach for him next year. Tom Riddle and Rubeus Hagrid apparently didn't get along at all since the year before. Rubeus and Minerva's friendship seemed to have deepened greatly in the past year. That, as all of his thoughts reminded him so much, he couldn't seem to get Minerva off his mind.

"Albus," Armando called, turning the corner that lead to his rooms, "A quick word in my office please?" He looked worried and without waiting for a response, Armando turned and lead the way towards his office.

Arriving at the gargoyle guarding his office, Armando paused, looking towards one of his best friends. And as Albus stopped besides him, he gave the password, and the two stepped onto the staircase. As they revolved slowing around the center post, Albus watched as his friend eyed him closely. Finally deciding to give in, Albus sighed, "What is it?"

"Minerva," Armando replied, "she's too young Albus." He pushed open his office door, and crossed the room, taking a seat behind his desk. "Minerva is only nineteen Albus, she's forty-four years your junior. Why do you keep treating her so differently compared to the others?"

" 'Others?' What do you mean?" Albus asked, settling himself in a chair opposite Armando's turned back.

"I don't want you to break her heart Albus," Armando replied, speaking to the window overlooking the lake, "You care for her so much, and what if something happens to you? You're not always going to be there for her, you know."

"I know I won't," Albus twirled his beard around a quill, "but I will be when I can." Rising, Albus made his way towards his friend, "Armando, really, just listen to me." Sitting on the edge of Armando's desk, Albus continued.

"I know I'm not always going to be there for Minerva, I mean, how can I? I've got a job here and she's got a life that's only just beginning. But, I love her," Albus ignored his friend's surprised expression, "and I'd do anything to make sure she's happy, even if it means I have to accept the fact that she's never going to think of me as anything more than a friend."

"So," Armando tried to convey all of Albus' declaration in his mind, "you're going to do anything at all to make Minerva happy, even if it means giving her away to some other man to love?"

Albus sighed, and after a while, nodded slowly, "Though I really don't like to think about that right now, even though it's probably going to happen. But yes, if he makes Minerva happy, I'd do anything for her."

"You know," Armando hesitated for a few moments, "some people don't want to live. What if Minerva asked you to kill her because she thought she would be happy afterwards? Would you do it?" Looking slightly shocked, Albus shook his head, turning around fully to face Armando.

"Why would I allow her to kill herself?" Albus snapped, suddenly looking more hurt than annoyed.

"Because it would make her happy," Armando replied.

"Of course I wouldn't," Albus' face softened slightly, though he still remained defensive, "I'd be there for her."

"What if she didn't want you there?" Armando countered, "what if she wanted to be alone?"

"I wouldn't let her," sighing, Albus rose, "You've seen what the past four months have done to her," he sighed, "she needs me here." Turning, a knock sounded at the door, and without waiting for a response, it swung open.

"Albus," Minerva whispered quietly, and silently, she ran to him, burying her face on his shoulder, crying softly. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, Albus shot a pointed 'see what I mean?' glance towards Armando, who shrugged.

"Miss McGonagall," Armando looked slightly annoyed that Minerva had burst in on their conversation so, but also, he felt a deep sense of longing to be the one comforting the girl in his Deputy's arms.

Almost as if Albus could sense his thoughts, Albus' arms tightened around Minerva's shoulders and he pulled her against his chest, rocking her slowly. "I'm here Minerva, nothing will harm you now." He whispered, running his fingers through her hair.

"Minerva," Armando whispered, placing a hand on her back, "would you like a mug of tea or anything?" he asked, seeing annoyance flash in Albus' eyes. Nodding, Minerva turned in Albus' arms, "A mug of tea, I guess." She responded, "Do you have anything you want to talk to me about professor?"


	8. Chapter Seven

Hey all,

So, due to my numerous stories that are unfinished, I have decided to put many on hiatus or abandon them. This message is only posted on stories that fall into those two categories since there are many in the two. Below is a list of my stories on hiatus or abandon.

Stories on HIATUS:

_Wait For Rose_ – Until I finish my other three main House stories, this will be hiatus. This "chapter" will be taken down when I post the next chapter.

_Hidden Secrets _– See above note.

_Crushed Promises_ – First-ever multi-chapter story I attempted, I also have the outlines for this story if I wanted to pick it up again.

_The Heart's World_ – Since this was my first House MD fic, everyone was very OOC. But I am considering going back and reediting this a lot and continuing it.

**Stories that are ABANDON: **

_Star Cross'd Lovers_ – Lost my main muse, but I do have the outline if I ever get my muse (Sophia Anya Lee) back.

_What Wasn't Said_ – Storyline just did not interest me anymore.

_Return to Hogwarts_ – Was my first "big" Harry Potter fic, not sure if I will ever finish it.

_Fallen for Him _– First Albus/Minerva and Tom/Moaning Myrtle fic – like "Star Cross'd Lovers", I still have the outline.

**Current Stories that Are Being Continued: **

_Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop _

_One Thing_

_The Lonely Touch_

If you want me to pick up a story or have any questions, just message me.

Thanks,

Katheryn Mae Wilson MD

xxx


End file.
